


Taking Advantage

by reedswrote



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedswrote/pseuds/reedswrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine has always had a weakness for blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

Katherine has always had a weakness for blue eyes.

It's the main reason she kept Damon around for as long as she did, really. She would leave Stefan's company, wondering if that night were the night he wouldn't shrink away in fear at the sight of her true form, and would 'bump' into the other Salvatore brother (as if he didn't make sure he were close by at all times, anyway.)

She would dismiss him at first, feigning weariness, but then he'd look at her with those light eyes, and she couldn't resist allowing him access.

It was cute in a way. Like a puppy who's been fed once and assumes you will be a life long companion.

But she dismisses thoughts of nonsense and Damon, and focuses instead on the soft lips on her stomach, and the large calloused hands gripping her hips. It's a hot night, the heaviness of the southern air playing against her skin, and causing his shoulders to be slick against her inner thighs. As he moves down, grazing her waist with his tongue, she slips fingers into his thick, blonde hair and tugs gently, guiding his mouth where she really wants it.

It was far to easy, to get him to this stage; to get the invitation inside and laid down on his bed. There was no Compulsion necessary, and _\- oh yes, that feels very good,_ her back arches at the deliciousness of sensation _-_ and it didn't hurt that he is still madly in love with Elena. Everyone seems to be in this damn town, it makes - _oh, where did he learn that?_ she rocks her hips upwards, moving into the motions he's making with his tongue - makes no sense really. The girl is utterly boring; trite beyond all measure.

A particularly wonderful flick against a particularly sensitive spot has her back bowing, and her fingers clenching in his hair, and his muffled groan sends vibrations, and she's crying out in completion. And then sweet Matt Donovan is over her again, face wet, and she plunges her tongue into his mouth tasting herself on his tongue, and God, does he know what to do with that tongue.

She wraps her long legs around his waist and tilts her hips upwards again, letting him know what she wants next, and he obeys her silent demand quickly by sliding in, thick and heavy. Her hands are running over his powerful back and down his sculpted stomach.

He really is a prefect specimen.

He moves in and out, slowly, his breath hot on her neck, one of his hands cupping the side of her face, thumb running idly over her flushed skin. This feels good -he rolls his hips and she gasps- but he's being much too gentle. This isn't how she wants it, wants him. She wants sweet Matt Donovan to fall apart, to lose control.

She rolls him onto his back as quickly as she can, remembering to keep human speed, but surprise still flickers in his eyes. _So little Elena never did it like this?_ She allows a small smirk to spread across her face, and she squeezes around him before sliding up and then down, slowly so he can feel every inch of her, and his eyes roll back into his head, eyelids fluttering.

Katherine loves this position, being on top; it makes her feel even more powerful than she already knows she is. Looking down and seeing a man at her mercy makes her nonexistent pulse race and a shiver to run down her spine. She leans forward and places her hands on the hot flushed skin of his chest and rocks back and forth. His hands settle lightly on her hips - _still too gentle -_ and she leans down further to pull his bottom lip into her mouth. She sucks it gently before biting down, hard, and his hips snap up on their own accord, his fingers flexing, but relaxing again. _Not good enough,_ she wants him to hold on and continue to hold on, tight enough to bruise her if she still could. She laps at the small amount of blood that has beaded at her roughness before digging her nails into his skin and sitting back up slowly, dragging her nails down his chest and stomach, and he hisses in pain.

There is a question along with surprise in his expression, and she grinds down hard to let him know that this _is_ what she wants. His hands tighten - _finally -_ where they lay. Katherine raises up and he shifts his hips before he pushes in roughly again, pulling her down.

The sigh is pulled from her lungs and pleasure rolls through out her body. _Yes._ She leans over again and places her lips against his ear. " _Harder."_ She whispers and it's like a switch has been flipped - something she's very familiar with.

He moans softly, and her smile slides across the skin of his cheek before it's startled from her face. He flips them back over and suddenly her wrists are in his grip. Not that it makes a difference strength-wise, but she lets him have this, have her. It benefits her if he thinks that he has her at his mercy, because he's stroking faster, and harder, and now it's Katherine's eyelids that are fluttering and sliding shut. Katherine who's body is humming and drowning in pleasure. She wraps one leg around his waist, and the other around his calf and he leans down to kiss her again, and he tastes so _good_ , exactly how she thought he would, and really Elena was a fool to give this up.

He adjust so that both of her thin wrists are in one of his large hands, and the other moves between their bodies. A cry is ripped from her throat as he circles his thumb, and she's so close now, he's pushing in so roughly, _perfectly_ , and _just a little bit more_ and then she's coming undone underneath him. His skin is hot and sticky against her own as his movements speed up to match her bliss induced state.

She wrenches her wrists from his grasp easily as he cries out at his own climax and she flips them over, not bothering to hide her true abilities now.

She contemplates keeping him alive, but after the whole Masquerade fiasco he'd proven that he has no use. The sound of the blood rushing through his veins fills her senses, and his pounding heart is like music to her ears. He is breathing roughly, and when his eyes open, the confusion of finding himself back in this position is quickly replaced by fear as he takes in her face; she knows that the veins decorate the skin around her blackened eyes. The smell of his terror fuels her, seeps into her skin and bones, and sends a rush of power through her nerve endings.

She leans over him again, using her super speed to frighten him even further, and whispers in his ear, " _Louder_."

The feeling of her teeth sinking into his soft, yielding flesh is second only to the blood that floods her mouth. His shout of pain echos off the walls of the small bedroom, and he fights to get her off of him, but it's fruitless. His movements cause her to rub against him, and she shivers at the sparks of pleasure that shoot down her spine. She rubs herself against him deliberately as she drinks, and the combined sensations of his struggle, and the taste and feel of the blood as it fills and spills out of her mouth, running down her throat, causes Katherine to reach her peak again.

By the time she's ridden her high all the way through, Matt's struggles have stopped and he is laying utterly still beneath her.

Lazy in her haze, she drags her mouth across his neck, jaw, and mouth, and nuzzles his nose with her own.

It's a shame really, she thinks as she takes in his handsome features. He's such a good looking young man- although useless.

But as Katherine looks down into his vacant blue eyes, and allows her gaze to skip over his full mouth, tinted red with his own blood planted by her own lips, she wonders if she's acted too quickly.

He could have been taught.


End file.
